SasuHina: love that was meant to be but never seen
by Crescent Dawn
Summary: I have been issued a challenge! To pair up Sasuke and Hinata WITHOUT getting them out of character. Im having a lot of fun doing this but bare with me because im not Kishimoto. I will do my best to keep them in character. be patient because well Sasuke nor Hinata are the type to just come out and say that they are inlove. so its going to take some time. SASUHINA! 3
1. Sasuke

SasuHina- The love that was ment to be, but never seen

As readers of Naruto, we, for the most part, saw things in Naruto's point of view. Hinata had confessed her feelings for Naruto back when he fought Pain, and in some episodes (fillers) it showed more about Hinata's point of view, which only expressed her feelings for Naruto even more. Meanwhile Sasuke was on his own quest to defeat his brother who turned out to have a different mentality than we had originaly thought, or at least most of us did. He did quite a marvelous job in fooling us the exact way he had fooled Sasuke. Hinata was inlove with Naruto, Naruto is too busy trying to get Sasuke back and is still confused about his feelings for Sakura..but, what about Sasuke? Who has he had eyes for. I dont remember Sasuke and Hinata ever talking. (unless you cosider that 3 second conversation in the 2nd movie where Hinata is in the boat and she said "Sasuke is that you?" and he said "enough talk"...and that was pretty much it.) Im going to try to show you my SasuHina version. its pretty hard if you keep them in character, so bare with me.

this story will start inbetween of Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden (yes..its double 'p' and double 'u'..ShiPPUUden).Starting with Sasuke's POV.

He stood up from his crouched position, drenched in sweat. He had his white sleved shirt off, having it hanged behind him thanks to his purple shimenawa that was tied around his waist. He wore his black pants with a blue cloth hanging from half way up his stomach to his knees. He wasn't panting, and his eyes were cold and emotionless as they always have been. He stood on the water, his chakra focused on his feet to keep him from falling in. He looks back at the water fall, the water hitting the lake, making its roaring sound. His right hand was on his sword of Kusanagi, his left was free and at his side. He withdrew his sword and then moved his right hand up, setting the back of it on his forehead and wipeing the sweat off.

Without saying a word, he walked onto the shore of the lake, the only noise he was making was the sound of his feet stepping on the ground. he walked off into the forest, at the same time putting his white long sleved shirt back on. It didnt take him long to get used to the clothes. It made it easier for him to move around. Not to mention, it was way better, incase his wings were to come out, all he would have to do is remove his shirt as he did at the begining of his training. He closed his eyes for a breif moment, allowing his body to catch its breath.

He didnt want to admit it, as hard headed as he was, but in the back of his mind was Hinata Hyuga. The girl who never seemed to have an inch of interest in him. The only girl he had ever known of, that wasnt drooling over him. Instead, she was inlove with that idiot, Naruto. In his head, he didnt understand why she would like someone like him.

He let out a deep breath, no one but him knew what was on his mind. He set his right hand on his left shoulder and closed his eyes once again, shrugging off the thought. He didnt have time to think about that, and even if he did, it wasnt worth the time to think over it. He had more important things to think about, like his brother, Itachi. Just thinking about him sent a rush of anger through Sasuke's veins. He wanted to become stronger and get revenge on what his older brother had done. He left him alone, he left him with hatred, he left him with the hunger for revenge. After all, he considered himself "the avenger".

Sasuke then makes a sudden stop in his tracks. He has known that someone was watching him, and he knew exactly who it was too. His eyes still being closed, he spoke in his cold voice "you have something for me to do, dont you." he remained his eyes closed. a soothing and familiar voice speaks out, "i have an errand for you my dear Sasuke." Sasuke truns around to see Orochimaru walking out of the bushes. "an errand?" His voice didnt seem all that interested but he was curious, though he wore the same expression. Orochimaru steps closer, stopping a few feet away from Sasuke. Orochimaru had his usual wild smile on his face, the look meaning things were going his way. Sasuke looks at Orochimaru, curiously waiting for him to speak. Orochimaru finally speaks, "go to the hidden cloud village in the country of lightning. There is where our two akatsuki members claim to have something for me. they wanted me to go personally to go get it but my destination is elsewhere. Kabuto and I have some business to take care of..Would you do me the favor of filling in for me and seeing what they could possibly want? I figured it would be better if you fill in for me incase they have any information on your brother". Sasuke's eyes seemed to suddently have a hint of hatred and anger. He then closed his eyes and turned around, keeping his cool and remaining calm. He starting to walk away. Orochimaru's voice lingered in his ears as he spoke "by the way..your training is going marvelously. wont be long before you end up stronger than your brother." Orochimaru grinned to himself before walking into the bushed, dissapearing from the scene. Sasuke walks on his own path, heading to the village hidden in the clouds.

Along the way Sasuke caught himself thinking of the Hyuga girl again. The fact that they never talked of even came close to any kind of contact. As he walked, he raised his right hand and placed it on his left shoulder. he tilted his head slightly to the right as he masaged his left shoulder a bit, brushing off the thought again. He eyes still closed, he placed a rather annoyed look on his face. It was that pose that usually had the girls go nuts for him. He did it to simply relax and loosen the tension he had. he lets out a small and silent sigh. through his head he knew he would have to pass by the leaf village to arrive faster to the cloud village...or he could go around the leaf village and take longer to get to the cloud village. If what Orochimaru told him was true, if they did have information on his brother, he wanted to find out as fast as he could. He removed his right hand from his left shoulder and tilted his head back up right, letting his right arm hang on his side again. He opened his eyes. He knew what he had to do, he had to go through the leaf village to get to the cloud village sooner. His mind set and his determination in order, he took off at a faster pace, running through the woods, reluctantly heading to the leaf village.

***this is the first chapter so far. ill be updating it soon. im always open for ideas and comments (as long as they are good) im trying really hard to keep them in character. hope you are enjoying it so far***


	2. Sasuke's Arrival

The sun was setting and Sasuke still hadnt arrived to the village. His eyes were looking foward, his mind trailing off once again. Why was he thinking so much about this girl? there was nothing special about her. or so he thought to himself. Brushing off the thought once again he focused more on what would be on ahead. He had to be carefull, if he got spotted by anyone in the village, it would slow him down. He had to remain hidden. Sasuke almost seemed to be running from shadow to shadow as he became closer and closer to the village with each step. The sun setting was becoming an advantage to him. his cold dark eyes blending in the dark along with his dark hair. His arms were freely behind him, allowing him to run faster. the forest was becoming more and more familiar as he ran foward.

Along the way, he stopped for a moment. Not to catch his breath, he wasnt tired. No one was following him. He turned his head to the right and looked foward. He knew the memories that lied behind the set of trees before him. The Final Valley Peace was ahead in the dirrection his head was facing. The memories flashed back subconsiously. Naruto running at him at top speed, the red chakra forming around him. Their conversations and finally, the final blow. Sasuke with his Chidori, and Naruto with his Rasengan. Sasuke had to admit, the fight was both fun and interesting. Sasuke closed his eyes, taking in the memories. the phrase went by his head over and over "He will never understand the pain to lose the relationships that were formed..to lose the bonds.." He took a minuet to take it in, then he opened his eyes once more.

He had wasted enough time, he had things to. He turned his head foward again, this time, he walked. He was getting really close to the village, so he had to remain hidden and silent. Sasuke looked foward, the back of his mind thinking about the hyuga girl. He pondered for a second about her before figuring out that by thinking of Naruto, she came into his mind too. "feh.." he thought to himself. Why would she like Naruto? Naruto is a hyperactive, stubborn, and pathetic loser. He pushed the thought asside, he had to focus. The battle in his mind not seeming to show physically, which was a good thing. Sasuke walked on, his steps becoming as quiet as can get.

Sasuke finally approaches the walls of the Leaf village, he knew that if he simply jumped over the wall, the anbu ninja would know quickly. The Shinobi ninja guard ever gate at ever entrance to the village. He had to find a way in the village in order to cross it and make the travel easier for him to get to the village hidden in the clouds. Sasuke thought about his options before sighing to himself. He will have to run in the gate, past the guards, and run to the other exit, kill the shinobi that get in his way, Including Naruto if he had to. Sasuke makes his way to the village gate and sees the shinobi passed out on the ground. Sasuke looks at them for a moment, his cold and expresionless face staring down at the guards. He took this advantage to walk inside the fillage. he stays hidden in a shadow and looks about. It was dark now, making it easier for him to be able to walk around. He had made it in the Leaf Village.

***Sorry that this chapter was short. it is called "Sasuke's Arrival" after all. I hope you guys are likeing it so far. Next chapter will be more on Hinata. Will these two characters meet? Will Sasuke's life change for the better if they do meet? Will Hinata fall inlove with Sasuke? wait for the next chapter and find out***


	3. Hinata

Hinata walked into her room and sighed to herself, walking over to her window and looking out. Her mind trailed off, she was thinking about Naruto. It had been about three weeks now since Naruto and Master Jiraya left on their journey. Not even our lady Tsunade knew when they will be back. Hinata walked over and sat on her bed. thinking hard about when Naruto will return. In the meanwhile, she was going to train as well, she was going to get stronger and hopefully impress Naruto. Her hands formed into a tight fist, she wished she would have told him goodbye. But it wasnt the time to cry over it. From now on, she was going to train just as hard as Naruto has trained. She was going to walk beside him, at the same level. She closed her eyes, her mind going in too deep with Naruto.

The thought of Naruto made her start thinking of Sasuke. She had never talked to him, no words were ever shared between the two and they never even seem to have looked at eachother. But through Naruto's words. Sasuke was a bad person. She knows who he is. He is the last Uchiha searching to kill his brother for revenge. She cant imagine why someone would want to kill their own brother. She understood that Sasuke's brother killed his family, but its not like its going to bring them back by killing Itachi. What's done is done. Sasuke should have moved on and lived his life. Not the life his brother wanted. According to Sakura, who claims she got closer to Sasuke than any other girl, that Sasuke isnt as cold or mean as he assumes or has anyone believe he is. He has protected her and Naruto a number of times. She claims that he has even smiled around Naruto and his "hyperactive and idioticness". Hinata wondered why he left the village, he could have become much more stronger here with the help of Naruto. She sighed at the thought, now she felt bad for Sasuke. He must feel all alone, like Naruto.

She looked back out the window, seeing the sun setting. She got up and walked out her room, heading out of the mannor and into the streets of Konoha. She closed the mannor doors behind her and looked around quietly. She walked down the street, slowly and patiently making her way to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. She tossed the thought of Sasuke asside and began to think about Naruto. Her mind claimed she was inlove with him. She wasnt able to stop thinking about him, but every few minuets she thought of Naruto, she thought of Sasuke too. She wished she would have been able to meet him, at least once. She wished she would have gotten to know him, maybe she would have been able to do something. The day Sasuke left the village was the day Naruto's heart broke. Naruto considered Sasuke like his brother. She never knew much about their conversations or the way they would hang out, but back at the academy, she remembered the times Naruto tried to be better than Sasuke.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

Iruka Sensei lifts up his clip board with the names and grades of all the student in his class. The class today was taking place outside, the kids were around a tree with a target on it. Iruka Sensei looks over to his students, "Alright class. remember the homeword assignemt i had set out for you. to practice your aiming and skills so that you can learn how to throw a kunai at a certain target. Its important you know this basic technique because..well..it wouldn't be too good if you had bad aiming while in combat. im going to test you on your aim. ill start by selecting random people on the list." He looks down at his clipboard then looks back up, "Sasuke Uchiha." The crazed Sasuke-lovers cheer as Sasuke steps foward, seeming indifferent about it as he always has. Sakura yells out from the crowd or fan girls "Good luck Sasuke!". Ino growls at Sakura and pulls her hair down "That's my line!" Sooner than later, the girls begin fighting over him. Iruka Sensei sighs and stops them "girls girls..no fighting during class. Or at all for that matter." The girls settle down a bit, only to focus their attention on Sasuke, who was standing quite far away from the target.

Iruka Sensei looks at Sasuke "you can move in closer Sa-" The sensei is cut off when Sasuke lifts up his hand and throws the kunai, hitting it right in the center of the target, he didnt seem to have used much effort at it. Iruka Sensei nods and writes down the grade "very impressive as always Sasuke. Well done." Sasuke sticks his hands in his pocket and walks off to stand back where he was. Naruto, angry by all of this steps foward, "Im next! ill show everyone that im better at aiming than Sasuke!" Naruto then turns and glares at Sasuke, who simply stares back at him with his same cold emotion. Iruka sighs to himself as some of the students laugh "Alright Naruto, show us what you've got." Naruto nods and holds onto the kunai, looking back at the target, he focuses for a bit and throws the kunai, completely missing the tree. The students laugh and he blushes with emberassment, standing up straight and rubbing the back of his head with his left hand "ah...ah i was just warming up thats all. Give me another chance sensei" Iruka sighs once more and nods "just one more chance Naruto." Naruto nods and gets another Kunai, looking back at the target, as he violently pulls back to throw the kunai, it slips out of his hands and flies out, aiming Iruka sensei. Another kunai deflects the first one, leaving the scared sensei in shock as both Kunais fall on the ground before Iruka Sensei. Everyone looks over to see that Sasuke had delflected the kunai that naruto accidently threw. Naruto looks back, emberassed and ashamed as the others laugh at Naruto. Naruto glares over at Sasuke, who looks back at Naruto "hmph.." Sasuke turns around to walks away when Naruto growls and steps toward him "you think you are so cool with your attitude and your fancy kunai throwing. I bet im better at other stuff than you are! Im going to beat you one day, just you wait! you are going to be eating my dust at how fast i pass you up!" Sasuke looks back at Naruto, seeming a bit angry now "you are such a loser.." Naruto, furiously runs at Sasuke, attempting to punch him but Iruka stops him. "Naruto, the hokage's office. Now!" Naruto scoffs a bit and walks off, Sasuke getting up and watches him leave with a cold look.

This whole time, Hinata was standing behind Kiba, simply watching it all happen. She was too shy to stand up and speak for Naruto, she just watched helplessly and hoped that Naruto was going to be ok. She didnt like it when others laughed at him for his mistakes. No one was perfect. She watched Naruto walk away then looked down, playing with her fingers quietly as Iruka sensei walks back and goes down the rest of the list.

~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~

Hinata closed her eyes for a moment, taking it all in. She wished she would have been able to stand up for him and tell everyone to leave him alone, but she didnt even know how to defend herself back then. That was all the past though, she was different now. she was stronger, and she will continue to get stronger so that she would be able to protect Naruto when the day comes. if it ever would come. she opened her eyes for a moment. seeing the sky get dark. The village was peacfull around, she liked to take walks like these. She had her hands locked together by the finger as she usually does. She comes to a crossroad and heads to the left, that's where the ramen shop is. she wasnt far now, but its not like she was in a hurry. Going to the ramen shop always reminded her of Naruto. He loved ramen maybe almost as much as he loved this village. she smiled to herself, hopeing Naruto comes back home safely, and that when he gets back, she will be stronger than he or anyone remembered. She took a deep breath, having arrived at the ramen shop, she moves the curtain aside and steps inside.

***I like this chapter..or the way i typed it out. I feel so relaxed when im writing this story for some reason..please leave a comment or something, telling me how im doing. as i said earlier im trying to keep them in character. and its getting harder as i try to bring these two hidden lovers closer together..if you have any ideas or simply want to comment then go right on ahead. im thankfull for ideas and i do like to hear from my readers so please let me know. ill be working on the next chapter so be patient and hope to hear from you soon ^^***


End file.
